backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Champion Monsters
General information The Champion Monsters are the strongest and greatest of all the monsters that can be hatched. The Champion Monsters serve as a supreme leader for your monster army. There are five Monster Champions each with their own Specialities which, if used correctly, can be deadly. The 5 Champions are: Gorgo, Fomor, Drull, Korath, and the 'sidekick' Krallen . You can build a Champion Cage in the "Defensive" section. Only one Champion Monster can be active and raised in the Champion Cage at a time (excluding Krallen). You can switch Champions by freezing your current Champion in the Champion Chamber, allowing you to switch to a different Champion. Each Champion has different strengths and weaknesses. There is no technical Ultimate Champion or one that can beat all the others(Korath can beat the other 3 champions of the same lvl in 3 subsenquent 1v1 matches without healing, but requires Inferno), in truth if you want the "best" Champion, it would be wise to raise the Champion most suited to your style of play first before rasing the others. In truth, or to put it simply, the "best" champion depends on your purpose and style of play. * Gorgo has the highest health, but has a low attack and movement speed. Good for people who are the defensive type and what a champion who will last long in a battle to defend your base, but he can be good attract heavy firepower in a battle. * Fomor is the only flying Champion (level 3+). This makes it invulnerable to some defensive towers. Fomor has the lowest attack damage and health, but is able to buff monsters by giving them armor, attack speed, and movement speed (similar to Putty Rage). * Drull has the highest attack damage and has a high movement speed. It also has the lowest healing rate out of all the four champions. Good for the attacking or offensive type. * Korath once belonged to Moloch, but became obtainable to players during the Monster Madness event. He has 3 abilities, and balanced stats (high stats all-around, but no stat is better than the other champions who specialize in it). Good for people who like to be balanced in stats in the game. * Krallen is the first side Champion that fights alongside with your current champion. He can only be obtained via the Hunt for Krallen event. Despite having the lowest stats out of all the champions, his attack speed and movement matches that of Drull. He has an additional ability that boosts the looting capability of monsters. He would work well for the looting type but must be earned in The Hunt For Krallen event. When an attack ends, unlike regular monsters, your Champion will retreat back to your base. If a Champion loses all its health in combat, it will retreat back to its Champion Cage. Champions can never permanently die from combat. The only way a Champion can permanently die is if you juice it. (Krallen is the only Champion that cannot be juiced, but if you want to get rid of him, fail to hit the qouta in The Hunt For Krallen event, but he will not leave if you already have him at level 5 as that is the level he will stay permantly. Feeding Guide A player can raise their Champion to higher levels by feeding it the proper monsters or by using Shiny (Excluding Krallen.). Each Champion has 6 evolution stages (Excluding Krallen), and the number of times a Champion must be fed to level up is increased by 3 at each level. Each of the Champions are fed different types of monsters from the other 3.'' Krallen is excluded from feeding as the only way to level him is to reach a weekly quota from the event Hunt for Krallen with 250m resources and there is no other way.'' A Champion can be fed once every 23 hours. When a champion is allowed to feed, it is hungry. It will be hungry for a 23 hour window, allowing the player to feed his/her Champion anytime during this window. If the Champion is not fed during the 23 hour hungry period, your Champion will starve. Once a Champion starves it you must wait another 23 hours before you can feed it again normally. Therefore, feeding a Champion when it is starved ''does not count towards the number of feeds required to level up it up, and it depletes the feeding meter down to zero feeds so you have to start again. (This will not happen at level 4 and higher). ''Starving ''a Champion will not decrease its level. A Champion never dies unless it is juiced. When your Champion reaches level 6, you will have an option to get bonus stats, but you will need to feed it every day to keep those stats. If you don't feed your Champion within 23 hours after it becomes ''hungry ''from the last feeding, it will ''starve ''and lose all of its bonus stages. You can also buy bonus stages with Shiny. There are 3 bonus stages after level 6. Raising Multiple Champions You can raise multiple champions by using the Champion Chamber, but only one can be active at a time. To put the Champion in the Chamber the champion must be at full health and not hungry, and the Chamber must be in full condition. You can also juice your champion and start a new one with the Monster Juicer. Once a Champion is juiced it '''can not' be undone and you do not receive any resources for juicing Champions. For example, if you juice a level 6 Fomor, it will start back at level 1 if you choose to raise it again. Champion Monsters You can get detailed information on each Champion Monster by clicking the image of each champion. Trivia * The Champion Monsters were released as of June 18, 2011. The Bonus Feeds were introduced soon after. * Gorgo is the only nerfed champion so far. The only known witnesses for this are Shiny Users, as Gorgo's stats in Level 6 were 240,000 Health and 3,300 Damage before it was nerfed and after it depleted to 200,000 Health and 3,000 Damage as of June 29, 2011. * Champions are the only monsters that can be downgraded, although since they don't cost goo, there isn't much value in doing it. * Currently, Drull, Gorgo and Fomor are the only Champions with quests. * Champion Monsters to defend fans' Yards and attack enemy Yards with brute strength and skill launch. * Champions now take the appropriate amount of damage from Eye-ras. * Champion monsters heal correctly while logged off. * Fixed another case of the Champ not keeping it's feeds. As Kixeye said in another thread there are a few different ways this can happen so this may not be the last but touch wood it's now 100% fixed. * Kixeye stopped a hack where users were able to alter their Champion monster's stats and a fast Champion heal hack, as well as other max Champion health related hacks. * Users will no longer see an "oops" when trying to feed their Champion with insufficient Shiny. * For those of you with Champions Kixeye have improved the time it takes to "render" your yard quite a bit, getting you into your yard quicker than ever. * Champion feed time popup/congratulations fixed, was showing a NaN for the time. Tips Category:Monsters Category:Champion Monsters Category:Drull Category:Gorgo Category:Fomor Category:Korath Category:Krallen